Parents Are Gone, And Partys On!
by BloodDrinker1864
Summary: Helena and Liam leave for the weekend leaving the boys alone with there girlfriends. How much trouble could they all get into with blood cravings, dirty games to play and sexual tension.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is my new story. Rated T for swearing, stripping and blood drinking... **

**It goes from Friday afternoon till Sunday night. **

**All the drake brothers and all the girls. The same characters all the way up to book four. **

**Nicholas and Lucy **

**Quinn and Hunter **

**Logan and Isabeau **

**Christabel and Connor **

**Solange and Keiran **

**Duncan **

**Marcus **

**Sebastian **

**Oh and quick thing the house they live in is all boarded up so they can be in up in the afternoon since no sun gets in. **

Late Friday Afternoon

"If you even dare to mess up my house on bit, I will stake all of you" Helena said as she and Liam stood at there front door bags in hand.

"Mom don't worry we'll be just fine, and we won't damage the house" Nicholas said holding onto Lucy by her waist. Him and his six other brothers and sister stood shoulder to shoulder in the living room with their girlfriends watching as there parents left for the weekend leaving them and there sexy girlfriends behind in the house. 

"I am serious boys" she said giving them a evil look. Her eyes stern and hard as she looked them all over giving each one a dirty look.

"I know what your all like, especially with the girls here" she said then giving the girls a dirty look.

"Especially you Quinn" she said her eyes daggering him.

"What did I do?" Quinn said his arm around his girlfriend Hunters waist.

"Don't even try to act all innocent, I know exactly what your like young man" she said.

"Helena dear if we don't get going now were going to be late" Liam said as he tried to shove her out the door luggage in hand.

"Fine" she said as slipped her coat on and stepped outside onto the porch. "We will be back Sunday night" she said as she walked towards the black SUV parked in front.

"Bye guys" Liam said as he stepped outside and just before he closed it he said "And remember try not to burn down the house while were gone". That was the last thing the thirteen of them heard before the door shut and they were left alone standing in the living room.

"God I thought they were never going to leave" Quinn said as fell onto the couch behind him grabbing Hunters waist with her falling onto his lap a smile on her face. Her long blonde strait hair gracefully falling down her back. Her hazel eyes shinning.

"Just remember" Sebastian said as he folded his arms over his chest. "As long as we don't make a mess of mom's house she won't kill us"

"Fine by me" Nicholas said as he grabbed onto Lucy's hand pulling her towards the stairs. "Were going up to my room"

"If I hear one once of heavy breathing from Lucy, I am going up there to break up the make out fest" Quinn jokingly teased.

"Go to hell" Lucy yelled as her and Nicholas thumped up the stairs.

"Are you in the mood for heavy breathing" Quinn said looking at Hunter a smirk on his face.

"Ha your funny" she said leaning into Quinn her head in the crook of his neck.

"Not with the rest of them here" she continued nudging towards the rest of them in the living room.

"Anyway I'm going to my room" Solange said as she let go of Kerian's hand and moved towards the staircase. "You guys coming?" she said towards the girls.

"Yep" Hunter said as she tried to sit up but Quinn just pulled her back

"Not a chance" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Its girl talk common. I'll come and get you once were done" she said as she bent in pressing her lips to his. It was only supposed to be a simple kiss but Quinn depended it. His tongue touching hers, his hands in her hair.

"Hunter?" Solange said.

"Coming" Hunter said as she pulled away from Quinn jumped off of his lap and hurried towards the staircase. Hunter got there and went up the stairs with Solange, Isabeau and Christabel.

"Well what next boys?" Marcus said.

The girls got up the stairs and headed to Solange's room. They went in as Solagne kept going down the hall towards towards Nicholas room. When she reached there she could hear Lucy panting as if she lost her breath. Solange banged on the door with her fist.

"Lucy you have two minutes, to get into my room or I am coming in after you" she said a smirk on her face as she left the door and strode back to her room. Hunter was sitting on her bed Christabel and Isabeau was on her floor. Solange flopped down onto the floor beside Christabel. Lucy quickly scrambled into Solanges room closing the door and running over to sit beside Hunter on the bed. They all formed a little semi circle around Solange's bed to include Hunter and Lucy.

"Okay girl time everyone spill" Isabeau said with her thick french.

"Isabeau your first" Solange said.

"Okay well everything has been going really good with me and Logan, so far. He's actually taken me on real dates and is being a real gentlemen".

"Has he tried to get dirty with you?" Lucy said smirking.

"No actually. I told him I want to wait and when the time is right we will" she said smiling.

"Lucky" Hunter said. "Quinn has the sex drive of a bunny. I swear to God that's all he thinks about" she said rolling her eyes.

"I think that's just Quinn. I mean Connor said he was willing to wait which is really sweet"

"All my brothers are really sweet. Then there's Quinn and... Nicholas" Solange said smiling at Lucy.

"What?!" Lucy said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Spill it" Christabel said glaring at her.

"Fine, fine. Were good right now considering he locked me in a closet less than two weeks ago"

"But didn't you lock him in after?"

"Ya cause he deserved it. But no, we haven't been fighting; but when we do its like play fighting. No big deal. But ever since we really got 'together' there's no real fighting, which is good"

"I'm happy, but how are his cravings?" Isabeau said.

"He's struggling. I know its hard for him being around me all the time especially with blood pumping though my veins. I mean he's barley one year so its hard. There's been a couple times where he's with me and then his fangs come out from the thirst and he leaves for a couple hours to help dial them down. But he's trying really hard and I love him for it".

"Hunter your turn" Lucy said.

"Well there's not much to say. My academy still isn't happy with me associating with the Drakes but there learning to deal with it. And his cravings".

"Has he ever tried to bite you?" Christabel said giggling as in a joke.

Hunter sat there for a moment being quiet looking down at her hands.

"OH MY GOD! He has!" Solange said. "Hunter when did he do this?" she said getting all panicky.

"About two weeks ago. It was no big deal okay, he came to visit me at the academy and happened to mention he was hungry so I let him feed. He didn't take much, so it didn't hurt that much. But then a week later he told me he was addicted to it. And he took a little bit more from me. But nothing more, just yet" she said whispering the last part.

"Where did he bite you?" Solange said standing up going to sit facing Hunter on the bed.

Hunter pulled up the hem of her black tank top all the way to her bra. The girls gasped at the two bite marks that were on Hunter's stomach one right under her boob and the other just at her hip bone. They had started to heal so there was just little marks there now, but they could see them.

"Please don't tell your parents, I don't want to get Quinn in trouble for this".

"Don't worry, I won't tell"

Quinn chucked this third bottle of blood into the recycling bin just as Connor walked in.

"You thirsty?" he said noticing the bottles.

"Just a little bit" Quinn said as he wiped some blood off of his lips. "Can I ask you a question" he said.

"Shoot"

"Was it hard being with Christabel when she was human? You know with the cravings and all".

"Ya it was when she was human, now its not a big deal her being a vampire. I just told myself that when I was with her that I loved her and I would never do anything to hurt her, and it surprisingly helped control the cravings".

"Are you having problems with Hunter?"

"Just craving problems. I don't know how Nick does it; I mean he's only one year and we have trouble being three. Even Solange she's only a couple weeks and she still manages to be with Kerian like its no problem" Quinn said shaking his head.

"Anyway's enough with the cravings problems" Quinn said standing up. "We have the house to ourselves with five incredibly hot sexy girls for the weekend the possibility's are endless" she said smirking at Connor as he smirked back.

"Lets go get the rest of the guys" he said as they left Quinn's bedroom.

The girls were still gabbing about everybody's boyfriends when all seven Drake brothers and Kerian barged into Solange's room.

"What are you guys doing in here?" the girls said smirking at them.

"You guys up for some dirty games?" they said smiling.

**So I hope you all like it! **

**Now I am going to need reviews in order to make chapter 2 so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so here is chapter 2! Now I hope you enjoy and it's a bit dirty.**

_**'**__You guys up for some dirty games'_

"What do you guys have in mind"? Solange said smirking at her brothers.

"How about a drinking game?" Quinn said a smile plastered on his lips.

"Sold" Lucy said as she and the other girls got up and headed downstairs with the eight other guys.

"So how does this game work?" Christabel said as they got down stairs into the living room.

"We'll basically" Kieran said as he flopped down on the couch with Solange. "Us guys are blindfolded, and the lights are turned off the girls have to spray themselves in different types of perfume because the vampire ones can smell them all out. The guys go one by one to the scent they like most and drink from that person. Once everyone has gone the lights go on and the person with the least amount of bites wins. But no neck biting we do not need to be killed by Helena when she comes home".

"I'm in" Hunter and Lucy said at the same time.

"Here" Solange said as she tossed the boys eight blind folds.

"And here you go" Duncan said as she sat five bottles of different scented perfumes in the table in front of them.

"Hey did you take these from my room?!" Lucy exclaimed as she picked up one of the bottles examining it.

"Well ya you have a box load in your room and we needed five different scents so I just took yours".

"Ass" Lucy mumbled under her breath.

"Lights gone" everybody heard Sebastian say as the lights went out leaving them all in darkness.

"Okay now girls grab a bottle and go somewhere around the room and spray yourselves in it and let the fun begin" Duncan said as he and the other guys tied the blind folds around there eyes. The girls giggling as they grabbed a bottle and ran into different spots of the room.

The boys heard the whosing sound of the bottles spraying and then the room was filled with different scents. Pineapple, coconut, watermelon, peach and apple.

"Ready?" Nicholas yelled.

"Ready" the girls said in sync.

Logan was the first to go. He stepped forward and took a deep breath inhaling the sent. The first one he picked up was a wiff of strong apple. He quickly followed the scent though the living room and towards the fire place. As he got closer the scent got stronger till is was right under his nose and he could feel a presence right in front of him, Lucy.

He purred as he stepped closer pressing his body against hers. He ran his hand up her leg, up to her stomach to cup her check. She shivered under his cold touch trying to back away from him but backed herself into a wall. Logan leaned in and pressed his cold lips to Lucy's. She hesitated but soon leaned into hit wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Logan, are you making out with my girlfriend?!" Nicholas yelled from the living room.

Logan quickly pulled back breathing heavy as if he needed it. Lucy tried to hold in a giggle, but failed. Logan took her wrist and brought it up to his mouth. Lucy's body tightened as Longs fangs came out and bit down on the vein in her wrist. Lucy felt the sharp pain of fangs in her wrist and she she snapped her eyes shut from the pain. Nicholas had never drank from her so this was her first time experiencing the pain. But has seconds went by it became a numbing feeling then didn't hurt. Logan minutes later pulled back, and Lucy was left gasping for air. Lucy looked up to seem him wipe some of her blood off of his lips. From what she could see in the dark.

Logan walked back to the living room to stand with his brothers up next was Duncan. He did the same as Logan sniffing the air and following the most pleasant smell. His sense of smell lead him to Isabeau, smelling like coconut. He bent his mouth down to her neck and bit down. Isabeau didn't struggle because it didn't hurt her, that much. Duncan kept drinking knowing it wouldn't kill her if he took a lot. Her blood wasn't the sweetest, compared to a human's but it still tasted good. Lemon's and limes mixed with sugar. After minutes he pulled back going back to the boys letting Quinn go next.

Quinn walked around the room dodging the furniture as he took in all the scents of the room. After finally deciding on a scent he quickly stalked towards it like a hunter. It was Chrisabel. Quinn, being Quinn started feeling her body her curves on her waist and the firmness of her butt. Christabel being herself was naturally was shy at heart. And kinda squirmed when Quinn was feeling her up. Soon Quinn could tell Christabel was getting extremely uncomfortable so he did what he was waiting to do.

He got down on his knees and started planting kisses on her leg before biting down. Breaking the skin and letting blood seep into his mouth. He took it greedy being hungry as he drank and drank the sweetness of her blood slipping down his throat. After several minutes of drinking and quenching his thirst he pulled back smirking and went back to the guys.

Nicholas went after Quinn. Sniffing out Lucy's smell in seconds. He quickly rushed over to her taking the time to kiss her and make her feel loved. He griped her waist trying to pull her closer to him. He pulled away leaving Lucy panting for breath. He then grabbed the hem of her top and rolled it up bent his neck down and bit down just above her belly bearing. The pain didn't last as long because he hadn't hit a vein. Lucy relaxed into his touch and let him drink.

"Times up" Sebastian yelled from the living room. Nicholas pulled back kissed Lucy and went back into the living room.

"Go Connor" Nicholas said.

Connor knew Christabel's scent off by heart and hurried over to her quick. Connor took his time with her kissing her neck, feeling her. Christabel leaned into him moaning at his actions as he bit down into her wrist. She moaned from pain and pleasure at the same as she leaned into him letting him take as much as he wanted when he was done Kieran went take. Because he want human it took him a few try's and stumbles before he reached a scent.

He grabbed into her waist and pulled her closer feeling her hair as he cupped her face and he knew exactly who it was, Solange. Because Kieran couldn't bite her he spent his time nipping at her neck giving her a hickey, feeling her body and kissing her lips. When he knew its was getting sexual between them he pulled back and went back to the guys knowing that everybody didn't need to see them making out heavily if they turned on the lights.

Last was Sebastian. He followed the sent of coconut that lead him right to Isabeau. He knew Logan would kill him if he did anything bad to her, heck she would kill him herself. So he took it easily caressing her arm with the tips of his fingers. Before going in and biting on the other side of her neck.

He didn't take much knowing he couldn't so only after a few sips he left and went back.

"It everybody go?" Quinn asked blindfold still on.

"Yep" they all replied.

So Connor went over and flipped on the lights as the guys took off there blindfolds and the girls came out of there hiding spots.

"I win" Hunter said as she came out with no bite marks the others with all of them.

"Lucky" Lucy said as she rubbed her wrist that had the bite mark.

"So what's next?" Christabel said.

"Hey it's Friday night the possibilities are endless"

**So you guys liking so far?**

**I'll try and have a new chapter by Monday.**

**Do remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW to get a new chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehe chapter 3 enjoy! Also the 20th reviewer gets a preview of the next chapter but you can't be a guest. So happy reading! **

**Friday Night **

" _Hey its's Friday night, the possibilities are endless" _

"Ya but before things get crazy, I'm going to eat dinner" Hunter said as she made her way though the kitchen.

"Me too I'm starving" Lucy said as she followed her.

"Common, really?" Duncan said frowning at the girls.

"Hey were still human we need to eat, you guys already got our dinner" Hunter said as she opened the fridge looking inside.

"I didn't really get mine" Quinn said as he rushed over to Hunter wrapped his hands around her waist and nipped at her neck.

"Not a chance" she said as she shoved him away and continued looking though the fridge.

"I'll get it later" he said winking at her as he headed upstairs.

"That's what you think" she yelled at the staircase and heard him laugh to himself.

"Lets go guys" Logan said as he kissed Isabeau on the forehead and him and the guys went up to there bedrooms.

Christabel stood there looking really unconformable and kept swallowing really hard as she tried to focus on the girls.

"Well what are we gonna do?" Solange said as she shrugged her shoulders and looked at Christabel and Isabeau. She took a second glance at Christabel and could see what was happening.

"Common" she said as she grabbed her hand and lead her towards the front door.

"I'm going to take her hunting" Solange said as she slid her black leather jacket on and her knee high boots, Christabel doing the same.

"I'm going to go with them, I'm feeling a little hungry myself" Isabeau said as she went to the front door with the other girls.

"We'll be back in a hour or so" Solange said as they opened the front door letting the cold night wind blowing in chilling Hunter and Lucy before it closed leaving them standing in the kitchen by themselves .

"Well I guess it's just us" Lucy said as she jumped and sat on the kitchen counter. "So what is there in there for us to eat?"

"All I see is stuff to make salad with" Hunter said shrugging her shoulders as she scanned the fridge.

"Well I guess that's what were having" she said as she jumped off laughing. "This is what happens when you live in a house where nobody actually eats. Your stuck with whats ever left in the fridge"

The girls laughed and talked as they prepared there dinner. Moments later they finished as they plopped themselves at the table and scoffed down there dinner realizing how hungry they were.

"How are the bite marks?" Hunter managed to say though bites.

"They hurt" Lucy said as she looked at the one on her wrist. The blood had started to dry up and the bite mark was starting to swell.

"You get used to it" Hunter said as she looked down into her salad not looking into Lucy's eyes.

"Are you scared?"

"What about Quinn biting me? No I could easily kill him if I wanted to I just feel sometimes as if I made a bad mistake"

"What with dating him? Look we all know what we signed up for when we started dating vampires. You with Quinn and me with Nicholas"

"I know I just feel as if sometimes I messed up. I mean I come from a long line of famous vampire hunters and everyone's expecting me to be the same, but I'm the one who ends up dating one instead of killing them. And now I'm a human blood bag to one. If my academy finds out, I will be kicked out in seconds"

"Your not a human blood bag. He likes your blood that's it. Its okay if he wants to feed off of you. And if I'm being honest, it's kinda cute. Its his way of marking you, saying your his"

"What about you and Nicholas? He hasn't bit you?"

"No, he's trying not to. But after the guys bit me it doesn't hurt that much and if he wanted to take some every now and then I wouldn't really mind"

"You guys are very cute. Especially with your little nick names; Lucky" Hunter said laughing trying not to choke on her salad.

"Who told you?!" Lucy said almost yelling.

"Quinn spilled the beans"

"I'm going to re-arrange his face" she said a evil look on her face.

"I'd like to see you try" Quinn yelled from the top of the staircase.

"Don't tempt me" she yelled back.

Hunter kept laughing as she and Lucy finished their salad.

"So what's next?" she said as she finished putting the last dish away.

"We have some ideas" Quinn and Nicholas said as they had rushed down stairs and had grabbed there girlfriends by there waist kissing there neck.

They moaned at the touch of there vampire boyfriends feeling them. There cold chilled skin rubbing down there hot skinned arms.

"Now I would love to stay here but I kind of want to go back to my room" Quinn said as he picked up Hunter bridal style and started towards the stairs.

"Have fun you too" he said as he rushed upstairs to his room.

"Now where were we" Nicholas said as she pressed his lips onto Lucy's.

Quinn opened the door to his bedroom rushed inside dropped Hunter onto the bed and locked the door to his bedroom. He rushed right back over and placed himself on top of her crashing his lips onto her's. Things started to get heavy as his tongue pressed against her lips begging for entry. She opened allowing his tongue to enter as they fought for dominance. Quinn grabbed them hem of her top and started to pull it up exposing her black bra.

"Nope" Hunter said as she pushed Quinn off of her and rolled off the the bed flopping onto the floor with a thud.

"Whats wrong" Quinn said as he got off the bed and stood in front of her caressing her arm.

"Not tonight" she said as she knew where the making out was going to head.

"Oh come on. We haven't had sex in a month"

"Ya but I'm not having it here with your brothers super hearing. They could easily walk in on us"

"Fine could I at least have a taste? I didn't get one during the drinking game" he said smirking.

"I don't know" she said hesitate as she looked at his bedroom door as if someone was going walk in.

"Common it will be fine. I'm hungry anyway" he said as he pulled her towards the bed.

Hunter laid down on the bed as Quinn once again got on top of her. He kissed her lips lightly and started kissing his way down. He kissed down her stomach then her hip and down her right leg. He stopped when he reached mid thigh. Hunter was wearing black short shorts so it made access very easy.

Quinn smiled down at her skin as he placed a soft kiss. Hunter watched as Quinn smiled showing his set of fangs before biting down on her thigh. Hunter winced at the pain and snapped her eyes shut as Quinn kept taking sips of her blood.

Things again were getting heavy then there was a knock on Quinn's door.

Lucy and Nicholas were getting pretty heavy on the couch in the living room. She sat on top of him as they made out heavy. He had his hands up her top while she had her hands in her hair running her nails though it.

Solange, Christabel and Isabeau walked though the door giggling about someone but stopped in their tracks when they saw Lucy and Nicholas on the couch.

"Lucy?" Solagne said as she the girls started taking off there coats in the doorway.

Lucy so startled jumped off Nicholas's lap falling onto the floor with a thud. Christabel tried not to laugh as she made her way into the living room and plopped herself down on the other couch.

"So uh" Isabeau said plopping down beside Christabel. "What are we gonna do now?"

Quinn jumped off his bed and opened his bedroom door, revealing Connor. Connor looked in a Hunter lying on Quinn's bed panting and the bite mark with blood on her thigh. He gave Quinn a smirk.

"Whats up?" Quinn said annoyed as he had interrupted.

"Girls are home and were gonna play some games. Oh and put on nice underwear" he said smirking at them as he headed to the stairs.

"Why?"

"Cause were playing strip poker"

**So what did you guys think? **

**And remember the 20****th**** reviewer gets a preview of the next chapter ;) **

**And remember the more reviews the more chapters you guys get :) **

**So remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Also now I am also going to update all my stories every Tuesday so next chapter will be in a week :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**HeHe chapter 4 Enjoy Loves! **

"_Cause were playing strip poker"_

"Well you heard him, get fancy" Quinn said as he pulled his shirt off revealing his rock hard abs.

"Sorry, but I have to get back to the academy" Hunter said as she headed for the door Quinn putting his arm across the door stopping her.

"Not a chance"

"I have class in like a hour, I have to get back"

"Nope; I called the academy, you've been excused from classes all weekend" he said a smirk plastered on his lips.

"You did this on purpose. Knowing your parents would be gone, and trying to keep me here?" she said folding her arms over her chest.

"If I did does it get me extra points with you?" he said still smirking.

"Still debating. But even though you called the school I still need clothes, my toothbrush. So I still have to go back to get them" she said again trying to go though his arm failing.

"Nope" he said as he went over to his bed and pulled a bag out from under it. "I packed all the things you need, for the weekend so you don't need to leave. I went to your dorm the other day and Chloe helped me pack it"

Hunter rolled her eyes and opened the bag looking inside.

"Why is all my fancy underwear and bra's in here?" she said giving Quinn a look.

"No reason. Now lets go" he said as he pulled on another t-shirt. Black exposing his unnatural blue eyes even more.

He grabbed Hunter's hand and they headed down stairs. When they got there everybody was already there sitting around a big circle table. Ten types of alcohol sat in the middle of the table and one in Solange's hand.

"Hey wheres polar ice?" Quinn said scanning the table of alcohol.

"Right here" Solange said holding up the bottle before taking another swig right from the bottle.

"That's my favourite drink!"

"Sorry big brother" she said as she again took another swig from it, leaving the bottle half empty. "You know" she said as she scanned over the bottle. "I never realized how much alcohol helps with cravings"

"Your not even really aloud to drink. Your under age" Quinn said as he grabbed the bottle and took a swig from it himself.

"What are you gonna do about it?" she said smiling.

"I'll tell mom and dad"

"And I'll bite you"

"I'll do it right back"

"More fangs remember" she said as she let them escape though her gums revealing her three pairs.

"Never mind" he said as he handed the bottle back to her. And him and Hunter took there seats.

"Lets begin" Nicholas said a smirk on his cool lips.

One hour into the game the girls had all ended up in there undergarments. Hunter in a black lacy kind, Lucy in a bright purple, Isabeau in a dark blue, Christabel in a white set and Solange in a dark red.

The boys also were all in the boxers. The bottles of alcohol had almost nothing in them. Hunter and Lucy were extremely drunk while the others were only a little bit, being able to sub stain alcohol better being vampires.

"Haha you gotta strip off another layer" Duncan laughed at Isabeau as he took the last chug of a a bottle of whisky.

"But if I do then, I'll be half nude"

"Not my problem"

"Fine. I have a deal them" Sebastian said as he drank more. "You let Nicholas bite you on the chest and you don't have to strip"

"Fine" Isabeau said as she pulled her bra down a little more revealing some cleavage. Nicholas got out of his seat on the other side of the table and went around to her. He got down on his knees in front of her let his fangs escape and bit down on her cleavage. Isabeau winced at the pain but soon it numbed as he kept drinking. He soon pulled away and went back to his seat.

"My turn" Quinn said as he got up and went over to Lucy. He bent down and bit on her leg.

"Ow" Lucy said as she smacked Quinn upside the head. "I may be drunk, I'm I'm still sober enough to feel pain dumb ass" she said as she smacked him on the head again until he pulled back.

"Thanks Quinn" she said as she wiped the blood off of the bite mark on her leg and wiped it back onto Nicholas's arm who sat beside her.

"I don't want your blood on me" he said as he tried rubbing it off.

"And I don't want it on me either" she said as she took another wipe off and pressed it against his lips. He licked it off her fingers tips and then kissed her on her lips. She tasted the iron and metal of her own blood on her lips and licked it off and swallowed it.

"So are we having another drinking party?" Logan said smirking. "Cause I'm all for it" he said as he grabbed Isabeau's hand and they went over to the couch. He pulled her onto of him and bit down on her shoulder. Blood coming out of the bite mark and into his awaiting mouth. Quinn grabbed on Hunters hand and lead her to the living room floor there he pushed her down on the floor and got onto of her kissing her lips. Connor lead Christabel to the couch as she sat on top of him, him kissing her neck lightly as she moaned to his touch. Solange and Kieran didn't even bother moving they just started making out at the table. Kieran's breathing kicking up faster and faster.

Lucy and Nicholas had moved into one of the fancy chairs in the living room. Nicholas was drinking blood from her other wrist the one that didn't have the bite marks. She was leaning into him her eyes shut. Duncan, Marcus and Sebastian decided to get into the fun to.

Duncan went over to where Lucy and Nicholas were. As Nicholas drank out of her wrist Duncan got down on his knee's and bit down on the outside of Lucy's right thigh. Marcus joined Solange and Kieran. When they weren't looking Marcus grabbed onto Kieran's wrist and bit down. Kieran didn't even flinch he just continued to make out with Solange. And Sebastian went over to Hunter and Quinn he got down on his stomach on the floor beside Hunter grabbed her wrist that wasn't tangled in Quinn's hair and bit down. He saw her flinch but didn't pay any attention to it as the taste of her blood filled his mouth. Raspberry flavoured.

It was getting late and the group didn't even care. Three a clock in the morning rolled around and everyone agreed that it was time they went to bed so they did. So they just collected themselves and went to bed. Leaving the empty alcohol bottles everywhere and some drops of blood on the floor.

One heck of a Friday night and the parents weren't supposed to be back till Sunday night. One hell of a weekend this was going to be.

**HAHAHA so how did you guys like it? And congratulations to SolangeDrake63 ! she was the 20****th**** reviewer! So again I have it ****going on and the 30****th**** reviewer gets a look at the 5****th**** chapter before posted. So good luck. Also I would like to have a little contest on here for someone to end up writing a chapter with me. But I need at least 5 people to say YES. So if you are interested PLEASE PM ME AND LET ME KNOW! **

**But remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hehe chapter 5 bitches! Now I have had a couple questions about this story one! This story has not ended it is now Saturday morning for them and I'm typing this to Sunday night so a lot to go on. Also for someone who asked about me updating it is every Tuesday that I update my stories so ya new chapter hehe. Also the winner who was the 30th reviewer was ****Jessie Drake xxx****! Now the 40th reviewer gets a preview but you can't be a guest so REVIEW! **

**Saturday Morning **

Hunter woke up freezing cold. She was lying in bed with Quinn's arm wrapped around her waist and light blanket covered them both, she was only in short shorts and a tank top. It took no more than two seconds for Hunter's headache to kick in from the alcohol she had last night. She groaned, rolled over and held her head moaning from the pain. The noises caused Quinn to roll over rubbing his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he said is voice still all sleepy.

"My head" she said as she dropped her head into the bed face first.

"I'll go get use some Advil" he said as he pulled the blanket off of him got out of the bed and padded down the hall barefoot and shirtless. Hunter groaned again as she pulled the pillow onto of her head and buried her body more under the covers trying to keep warm.

Hunter was just starting to feel warm when she heard Quinn walk back into the room.

"Hunter?" He said still all groggily from sleeping.

"What" she moaned out.

"I have Advil and water, I just can't see you" Hunter had buried herself into four different blankets on the bed and you couldn't see one once of her. She stuck her arm out of the blankets exposing her arm to the cold air of Quinn's bedroom. He dropped a bottle of water and a pack of pills into her hand and as quickly as she stuck her arm out she pulled it back in looking like it was just blankets.

"Are you okay?" Quinn said as he took a step towards the bed concerned for her.

"Just cold" she whispered back.

"I'll go turn the heat up" he said as Hunter heard him pad down the the hallway then the thumps down the stairs. Hunter quickly opened the bottle of Advil popped two into her mouth and then drained the water bottle. She gave it a couple of minutes and she slowly stared to feel her headache throb less and less until it was a mild numb. She could also feel the heat kick in and instantly felt warmer. As soon as she got to hot being under the covers she got out and went downstairs.

Hunter padded down the stairs barefoot in her black shorts and grey tank top. She noticed the bites on her wrist and leg were starting to heal and dried blood was the only thing that was really left, besides from the teeth marks. When she reached downstairs only her, Quinn, Solange, Marcus, Duncan, and Logan were up.

Hunter groaned as she headed to the fridge holding her head.

"Hung over?" Solange said as she was sitting on the kitchen counter a bag of blood in her hands.

"Yep" Hunter said as she flinched her eyes at the light coming out from the fridge.

"I'll drink to that" she said as she held up her blood bag in a cheers mode before taking another gulp from it.

"Does anyone know what time it is" Hunter said as she jumped on the counter beside Solange.

Solange pulled her phone out of her pocket and clicked the on button.

"Its 9.38" Solange said as she slid the phone back into her pocket.

"Eh" Hunter said as she dropped her head into her hands.

Just then they heard a thump down the stairs they all turned as they saw Lucy come down the stairs her eyes were barley open, her hair in a big messy bun in her pj's.

"Morning sunshine" Loagn said smirking at her.

"Eh" she groaned out. "Does anyone know why I just woke up in the tub?" She said as she grabbed a blanket from one of the chairs wrapped it around her and plopped herself on the couch and closed her eyes.

"No clue" Solange said as she finished her blood bag and tossed it into the garbage. "How exactly do you end up sleeping in the bathtub anyway?" Solange said laughing.

"That's the exact question I have been asking since I woke up ten minutes ago"

"Sucks having a hangover doesn't it" Quinn said laughing. Lucy flipped him the finger not even opening her eyes. Making Quinn just laugh even more. Twenty minutes later Isabeau, Sebastian, and Christabel came down. Isabeau already dressed with her hair and makeup done. Christabel was still in her pjs and Sebastian was in sweat pants, with no shirt on. The brothers never wore shirts, like ever!

"Well look who is just a ball of sunshine" Lucy said gesturing to Isabeau the fact that she was already dressed.

"Not my fault that I don't have a hang over" she said smiling. Lucy also flipped her the finger as she curled herself back into a ball on the couch. Finally everyone else came down stairs. Keiran was the last one to finally come into the living room. He was holding his head with his eyes barley open.

"God" he said as he flopped down on a chair across from Lucy. "I am never drinking again"

"Join the club" Lucy muttered from her curled up ball on the couch.

"Oh will you babies quit wining" Solange said as she threw the bottle of Advil at Keiran. It just hit him in the shoulder he didn't it make any move to try and catch it.

"If I wasn't this hung over, I so would of caught that" he said as he picked it up and popped the lid open.

"Ya right" she laughed.

Keiran poured out two plopped them in his mouth and swallowed he then threw the bottle at Lucy who did the same.

"Do you babies feel better now?" Quinn said laughing. Lucy threw the bottle at him, as he dodged it and it smacked against the wall.

"Well, whats happening with this mornings activities ladies?" Duncan said as he flopped down on couch and put a arm around Lucy.

"If what your trying to imply is a feeding not a chance" Lucy said as she smacked his arm way.

"But I'm hungry" he said giving her a pouty face.

"Well so I am, but I just we will both have to deal with it"

"Fine, if one of us go grocery shopping then can we get a taste?"

"Depends on what you bring home"

"Fine" he said turning to Nicholas. "Go out and get food for them"

"Why me?!" he said throwing is hands up in the air.

"Cause your the youngest of all of us so that means you get to do shopping, little brother"

"Solange is really the youngest why don't you make her go"

"Cause one I don't want her going into town especially since she just turned and also I'm not touching her. Especially with her three sets of fangs" Sebastian said.

Solange smiled showing them off.

"Fine I'll go" he said as he grabbed a t-shirt that was left from last nights madness and slipped on a jacket and boots and left.

"And when he returns, the fun begins again" Sebastian said smiling.

**HEHE so how did you like this chapter? So remember the 40th reviewer gets a preview of chapter 6! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG chapter 6 holy crap time goes by! So thank you to those who reviewed Pnk, grace, flowerpower1013, Drake Chronicles, SolangeDrake63 and AlexandraSterling41. And the winner of the 40****th**** reviewer is ****SolangeDrake63 **** so happy reading loves. **

**Also if you want me to check out one of your story's send me the link though a review or PM. And I am also now giving out awards to the best story's thanks to fanfiction! **

**Saturday Morning**

About a hour later Nicholas came back with two bags of groceries. Hunter and Quinn were cuddling on the couch Hunter asleep in Quinn's arms. Lucy was also asleep on the other couch still wrapped in her blankets, that she hadn't even moved. Connor sat at the kitchen table his laptop in front of him, typing away furiously at it. Everybody else had disappeared.

"Hey, where is everybody?" Nicholas said as he sat the groceries on the kitchen counter looking at Connor.

"Well Solange took Christabel hunting and Isabeau, Duncan and Marcus went with them as well. And the others somewhere upstairs, I guess"

"Okay" Nicholas said as he went over to where Lucy was sleeping and kissed her forehead. Lucy stirred and oped her eyes slowly.

"Eh, what time is it" She said as she moved her glasses so she could rub her eyes. Nicholas looked at the clock behind him almost eleven"

"Ehhhhh" she groaned as pulled the blanket over her head.

"Common get up, I have food"

"What kind?" she said poking her head out of the covers with one eye open.

"Every junk food possible" he said smirking.

Lucy threw the covers off of her and jumped off almost falling in the process, but Nicholas caught onto her arm before she could. Lucy ran over into the kitchen and went though the bags of junk food. There was pop, chips, chocolate, candy, cookies and just about everything that had sugar.

"Thank you" she said as she hugged Nicholas and kissed him. Squealing in the process.

"Whats all this racket?" Sebastian said coming downstairs he said as he looked at the bags of food.

"Really?" he said as he gave Lucy a look.

"Hey" she said pointing her finger at him. "If you ate the food my parents give me, you would be excited about this kind of food too"

"Whatever. I need a drink. Anybody up for body shots?" he said as he grabbed a bottle of liquor and shot glasses.

"Its eleven in the morning you can't drink"

"Its five a clock somewhere" he yelled back.

"What is this I hear about alcohol?" Quinn said as he stood up leaving Hunter still sleeping on the couch.

"Were doing body shots"

"Correction, you guys are doing body shots I'm not drinking. I'm still hung over and and I'm not drinking anymore"

"Hey the best way to cure a hangover, is to put more alcohol on top of it" Duncan said coming down the stairs.

"Well you guys can do that, I'm not" Lucy said as she grabbed a bag of cookies and headed for the stairs.

"So what do we do now?"

"I still say we do body shots" Sebastian said smiling holding the shot glasses.

"Dude we can't drink at eleven in the morning" Logan said.

"Uh you can, especially when your parents aren't home"

"Whatever, I'm not drinking you can go ahead and do what you want. I wanna go watch a movie" Logan said shutting his laptop and grabbing it. "Anybody else?"

"I want to" Solange said as she came down the stairs with Keiran.

"Me to" Hunter said sitting up from the couch"

"Alright I'll meet you guys in the movie room, five minutes" he said as she grabbed his laptop and headed upstairs.

"Really?" Quinn said looking at Hunter depressed.

"Really" she said smiling from the couch.

Five minutes later Logan, Isabeau, Connor, Christabel, Solange, Lucy and Hunter sat in their movie room on the large couch gabbing over what movie to watch.

"I still say we watch Inception, its the best movie ever" Solange said.

"I want to watch a scary movie. Like Asylum" Connor said holding Christabel's hand.

"Will one of you pick a movie before I throw a cookie at you" Lucy said still munching on them. Half the box already gone.

"Were watching Inception end of story" Solange said popping the disk into the drive before he could say anything. She then plopped herself on the couch between Hunter and Lucy as the movie began.

Halfway though the movie Lucy and Christabel were starting to get bored. Christabel was almost falling asleep on Connor's shoulder and Lucy had eaten an entire box of cookies with Hunter.

"God I am so bored" Lucy groaned.

"Well go entertain yourself with your boyfriend, or one of my other brothers" Solange said giving her a look.

"How about I entrain myself with you?" Lucy said giving her a scowl.

"I'll bite you if you try"

"Bullshit, you wouldn't even try" She said scowling back at her.

"Don't even try to test me"

Before anybody else could say anything the brothers walked into the room.

"Guys come with us, we want to show you something" the boys said not even bothering to stick around for their answer just leaving the room and heading downstairs. The guys looked at each other in confusion before getting up and following them down the stairs.

"Whats this all aboouuuu"

"Shhhh. Be quiet"

Everybody reached the main room and listened. Seconds later they could hear hissing and grunting from around the house.

"What is that?" Christabel said.

"Hel- Blar. There here. There surrounding this house".

**Hehe so what did you think about the ending for this? **

**You want to know what happen's next, you'll just have to stay tuned for next Tuesdays chapter. ;) **

**So 45****th**** reviewer gets a sneak peak at chapter 7! **

**So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I love you all. Also if you want me to check out one of your story's send me the link though a review or PM. And I am also now giving out awards to the best story's thanks to fanfiction! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yaaaa another chapter so thank you to all those who reviewed! The 45th reviewer was _PoshBosch_ and the reviewer of the year for me was _writersblock23_ with the funniest review I have ever gotten, so I love you. **

**So ya review, the 50th reviewer gets chapter 8 preview. **

**Saturday Afternoon**

"_Hel- Blar. There here. There surrounding this house". _

"Oh my God. Were dead"

"Well we will be, if you keep thinking like that"

"Lucy, Keiran and Hunter I need you to go down to the cellar in the basement and stay there to protect yourselves" Quinn said as he stepped in front of Hunter trying to protect her.

"Excuse me" Hunter said giving him a look. "I'm a vampire hunter, this is what I train for, this is my life"

"Ya and mine too" Keiran said pipping in as he grabbed Solange's hand.

"Fine, I forgot you were all vampire crazed hunters. But whatever Lucy I need you to go so you can protect yourself"

"Ha your funny Quinn, did you really think I was going to listen" she said rolling her eyes.

"Well it was worth a shot" he said as he grabbed a stake from behind the couch and handed one to Hunter.

"So do we let them come in, or go out after them?" Solange said as she handed out more stakes to everybody.

But before anybody could say another word, three Hel-Blar smashed though the living room window and tumbled in smashing into Christabel taking her down. The smell of rotten mushrooms filled the room as six more came though the broken window and three came though the back. Logan jumped on the back of one and shoved the stake into him before he got any closer to Isabeau. He crumbled into ashes and covered Logan. Hunter grabbed one by the arm spun her around and pinned her arm behind her back. She yelled in the process as she tried to bite her hand of. But before she could do anything she took her legs out from under her and and pinned her to the ground, and staked her, brushing the ashes off of her. She turned around to see everybody else fighting and two more Hel-Blar headed towards her. But they didn't get very far as Quinn tacked one of the girls and ripped her arm off. She screamed and tried to claw at Quinn's face with her one arm, before Duncan staked her: disappearing into aches in seconds.

Lucy screamed and everyone turned as they watched a Hel-Blar with a knife in hand wipe it across her arm. Sprouting a cut, and blood immediately pouring from it. The Hel-Blar all wiped there head around there eyes on Lucy , as she dropped to the floor her hand on her arm holding the cut, as the blood leaked though her fingers and onto the floor. Everybody leaped towards Lucy at the same time the last ten Hel-Blar leaped at her. Nicholas got to her first and draped his body over her's trying to cover as much of her a possible. And the other twelve grabbed the ten remaining. And threw them across the room. Some knocking into furniture, others crashing into lamps and breaking them.

Sebastian held a Hel-Blar by her throat as she tried to claw him off of her, some of Lucy's blood on her lips, as she fought harder and harder to win. But before anything else Logan came up from behind and staked her, her ashes falling all over him and Sebastian. Meanwhile Keiran and Solange were fighting two at the same time. But Solange snapped on of the guys leg in half and just before he had enough time to heal, Keiran staked him as Solange turned around and staked the other.

Duncan and Isabeau had there backs pressed up against a wall as three Hel-Blar cornered them. But Isabeau was smart she launched herself off the wall and over the Hel-Blar landing down onto two of there heads, snapping there necks; and Duncan finishing them off with stakes.

Finally the mess was all over. All twelve Hel-Blar were dead and were now ashes all over the Drakes living room. Lucy still was lying in the middle of the living room with Nicholas more blood came out of her arm by the second as everybody rushed over to her.

"Lucy! Oh My God are you alright?!" Solange said running over to her.

"Ya I'm fine" she said as she tried to sit up.

"Marcus here take a look" Nicholas said as he helped Lucy to sit up as Marcus came over to take a look.

"Well the knife got you pretty deep about an inch, but I can stitch you up no problem. Duncan can you go get the first aid kit in the kitchen" he said as he took Lucy's hand off of her cut to show all the blood that dripped down her arm.

Solange and Christabel gulped and started shaking nervously.

"We have to go" Solange said quickly as she grabbed her hand and they ran upstairs.

"Me too" Quinn and Logan said as they used super speed up to there bed rooms.

Duncan came back with the kit and handed it to Marcus.

"Nicholas can you put her up on the kitchen counter, so its easier?"

Nicholas grabbed Lucy and picked her up bridal style as he carried her to the kitchen and sat her down onto of it. Marcus popped open the kit and got to work. He first cleaned up the blood that had run down her arm, then cleaned the wound itself than started sewing her arm back together. Minutes later he cut the sting and tucked it back away into the kit.

"There your all done, no infection, no problem"

Lucy tried to hop down from the counter but Nicholas tried to help her down.

"I've got it"

"Your injured, I have to help"

"It's nine stitches in my arm, I am hardly injured"

The rest of them looked around at there trashed house. Broken windows, broken laps and dishes, tipped over furniture and Lucy's blood spilled on the carpet.

"So what do we do now?"

**So how did you like? So ya 50th reviewer gets chapter 8 preview! **

_**PLEASE TAKE TIME TO READ THIS!**_

**Also I have some new for you guys. Now as most of you know I update my stories every Tuesday, cause I don't want to keep you guys waiting for weeks for chapters but this week there is a problem. This week I am on March break so I do have some time off, but with 3 assignments and a test to study for its hard. Now this week I have to be getting to the gym, finishing my homework, and going to a job fair. So this week till Friday I am very booked. But now for the bad part. On Friday I am going in for mouth surgery, and its going to take about two full weeks to heal. And because I will spend most of my time from Friday to Sunday trying to heal the most before school, I may not have time to write chapter 8, and have it to you by Tuesday. I am very sorry if this happens, and I apologize in advance, but this is something I cannot control. If this happens I will try and get the chapter to you ASAP or if it is to late the next Tuesday after. So you guys may have to wait a couple extra days or an extra week to get Chapter 8 again I apologize, and LOVE you all for your support and reviews **

**xoxo **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys so I'm back with chapter 8! Now as most of you guys knew from my last chapter I did have my surgery on Friday. Now let me tell you something, that was the worst thing I have experienced EVER! But I am on the road to recovery, and although though the searing pain in my mouth from surgery, I didn't want to let you guys down, so here's chapter 8! Also the 55th reviewer is _Jesse Drake xxx!_ **

**Happy reading! **

**Saturday Night**

_"So what do we do now?" _

"Eh clean up, if Helena comes home to a house like this, were dead. Deader then the Hel-Blar we just killed" Hunter said going to stand beside Lucy.

"Okay so we clean up the house but, there's a shattered window, what are we going to do about that?" Quinn said.

"There's a replacement one out in the shed, that we can use to fix it; its the same size so we don't have to worry"

"Okay fine. Sebastian, Duncan and Marcus go out to the shed and get the extra window and start fixing it. Solange?" Quinn yelled.

"What?" she said as she super speed ed down into the living room.

"I need you, Hunter, Lucy, Christabel and Kieran to start cleaning up around here. Cleaning up the glass the furniture, you know the rest"

"Me, Nicholas, Isabeau and Connor will start to clean up Lucy's blood from the carpet, and the Hel- Blar ashes. Now go!" Quinn said as him and everybody else scattered. The boys ran outside to get the extra window and the girls grabbed a broom and started to clean up the broken glass from the window. Then Quinn grabbed a cold cloth and started to shrub Lucy's blood out of the carpet.

After about two hours in the new window was set in, glass and Hel-Blar ash were swept up, and Lucys blood was out of the carpet. Everybody stumbled back into the kitchen, exhausted from working.

"What time is it" Lucy said groaning as she flopped down onto the couch onto Nicholas's lap.

"Nine-Thirty" he said looking at his watch.

"So, now that we have the house clean, what do we do now?"

"I say we celebrate with a drink. I mean we just fought some Hel-Blar and won and although Lucy was hurt and could of been killed. We take it as a win" Quinn said as he grabbed bottles from the bar.

"Really, we could of all been killed and you want to celebrate with drinking?"

"That's how you celebrate, everything; hun get used to it" he said as he grabbed shot glasses and put them on the family room table in front of them.

"Quinn if were gonna celebrate a win, I want a drink that has a little bit of an edge to it then alcohol, and one that's warmer" Nicholas said smiling at Lucy.

"Really? I have nine stitches, in my arm. I am injured you can't drink from me"

"Oh so now you play the injured card?"

"Yep that's how it works pretty boy" she said giving a couple of pats to the face.

"Still, drinking party?"

"Not unless you feed us first" Kieran said getting up and opening to the fridge to pull out three bottles of water as he chucked them at Hunter and Lucy. Hunter caught hers quickly popped the top off and drowned hers quicklys. Letting a gasp of relief out. Kieran then opened the cupboard and grabbed a bag of chips and tossed it at Lucy. She ripped them open and started munching them down as quickly as possible, barley letting time for her to breath.

"Hey, Lucky slow down or your going to choke" Nicholas said stroking her hair as she continued to munch them down.

"Hey don't call me that again, or you'll regret it" she said between mouthfuls.

"Hey don't hog them" Hunter and Keiran said as they got up to grab handfuls from the bag then went back to there seats, Hunter sitting on Quinn and Solange sitting on Keiran.

"Lucky, Lucky, Lucky. There what are you going to do about it" Duncan said smiling. Lucy put one more chip into her mouth as she stood up from Nicholas's lap and brushed the crumbs off of her. Before heading over to Duncan bag of chips in hand. She stopped in front of him smiled down at him before dropping the bag of chips on his head. Half of the chips falling onto his hair and shoulders before she went back to Nicholas smirking and laughing at him.

"Oh you think that's funny?" he said shaking his head chips falling everywhere. He rushed over to her super speed and before she or Nicholas could do anything he bit her on the shoulder.

"Owwwwww" she said as she hit him on the chest. He smiled back at her blood on his lips. She looked down at her shoulder the bite mark was bleeding and hurt.

"So if you guys are done fighting, are we ready to drink?" Logan said.

"Fine, by me"

"Okay so, kiddies we are playing Edward 40 hands" Quinn said as he went to grab more drinks from the fridge and bar.

"Oh God I hate this game" groaned Hunter as she snuggled more into the couch.

"How do you play?" said Christabel.

"Well basically you use duct take and you tape two 40 ounces of beer or whatever drink you want to your hands and you can't take them off until both bottles are finished"

"And I can already feel the handover of tomorrow" Lucy muttered under her breath.

"Well get used to it, cause that's what were doing" Marcus said as he pulled out duct tape from the kitchen drawer and grabbed two bottles of liquor from the table.

"Who's first?"

"Me, just to get this stupid game over with" Lucy said as she held out her hands. Marcus put the bottle in her hand and then put duct tape around keeping the bottle in place then did the same to the next one.

"Now in order to do stuff, and take the bottles off you need finish the liquor in them"

Then he went around with Quinn and taped bottles to everybody's hands. Finally it was just the two of them left who didn't have it done.

"Why don't you have them taped to you?" Hunter said as she took a swing from her mikes bottle.

"I don't need bottles taped to my hands in order to drink" he said as he took a swig from a vodka bottle.

"Oh God, I have to pee" Hunter said.

"Well, finish your bottles and you can go"

"I can hold it" she said looking down at her bottles. "Wait no I can't" she said before chugging one and a half bottles of mikes before ripping the tape and bottle off of her hand and running to the bathroom.

"God I love drinking games"

Half and hour in everybody was just about finished there first round, the humans already starting to get tipsy. "So what now" Lucy said as she drank the last sip in her bottle then ripped the tape off.

"You guys ready for the game, Flip, Sip or Strip!"

**So I hope you guys liked this chapter! So I am sorry that you had to wait and extra week to get this chapter just with my surgery and all the pain made it hard to concentrate on writing. But I'm all healed now, and ready to continue writing this for you guys. So I was hoping that before this story is over we could have at lest 100 reviews since I have never had that much before but that depends on you guys. So if you can get us there I would LOVE you ALLLLLLLLLLLLL SOOOOOOOOO MMMMUUUUUUUCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH! **

**Also thank you to all who wished me good luck on my surgery, your support really helped me get though it I love all of you guys. **

**So remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well here's chapter 9 and I am so excited for you guys. I'm hoping you guys will enjoy and remember to review and I love you! Also BTW I did not do a reviewer for this week because I have been packed with homework next person for the 65th reviewer will be the winner reviewer so REVIEW!**

**Saturday night**

"I say we play a different game"Quinn said with a smirk on his face.

"And what exactly did you have in mind" Nicholas said with a concerned look on his face as he pulled Lucy closer towards him.

"I say we do body shots but we do alcohol and blood shots"

"I don't know if that's so safe for the girls"

"Come on, they have held up this entire time they can do a little bit more partying"

"I'm only in if the girls are in"

"How much do you plan on taking from us?" Lucy said crossing her arms over her chest.

"It depends on how much your body can hold up" Quinn said smiling.

"I don't like where that is going" Hunter said steeping closer to Logan.

"Come on it's not going to be that bad" Quinn said.

"Fine but what are the rules?"

"Well basically Hunter and Lucy you guys are going to lay down on the table and using hypnosis were going to tell you that you cannot move so you will be glued to the table. And basically one by one each of us is going to make a puncture mark on your stomach take some blood as a shot and then take a shot of alcohol"

"Fine but once someone makes a mark on our stomachs all of you have to use that same puncture mark"

"Fine by us"

"Sebastian go downstairs and get those two large foldout tables"

Sebastian super speeded out of the room and down into the basement two minutes later he arrived holding two large foldout tables and he pulled them up setting them up side-by-side. Hunter and Lucy both climbed onto the tables and laid down. Quinn reached down into Hunter's pockets and pulled out two tubes of hypnosis.

"I kind of need those" she said reaching for them.

"Not right now you don't"

And before she even had time to grab them out of Quinn's hand he opened up the bottle and poured some on to her. Hunter was immediately take over by this strength and she was pinned to the table not being able to do anything about it.

He then opened the other bottle and poured some onto Lucy. She was also taken over by the hypnosis and dropped onto the table overtaken by the force of it.

The feelings was indescribable to the two of them. It was like being pinned down by a human that wasn't even there there limbs were taken over to the point where they couldn't move and even breathing felt unnatural.

"I don't like this" Hunter said barely being able to find her own voice.

"Your fine you'll be thinking about other things soon enough"

"Somebody go get the bottles of vodka and whiskey from the bar" Duncan yelled.

"Solange he rushed over and grabbed them and brought them over as Marcus was gabbing shot glasses from the cabinet .

"Okay guys I'm serious now I do not like where this is going" Lucy said trying to move being unable to.

"Oh come on it's our last night partying before our parents come home" Sebastian said as he got the shot glasses ready.

"Yeah I don't like where this is going. I want to leave".

"Do you really want to ruin our fun?"

"YES!" She said as she tried to move still being pinned to the table by nothing.

"Nicholas" she wined. " Help me get out of here" she said again trying to struggle.

"Common guys if they don't want to do it we shouldn't be forcing them into it" he said a he went to stand beside Lucy.

"Here little brother, why don't you try first and tell me you don't like it" Quinn said handing him a shot of vodka.

Nicholas looked down at Lucy at how stress she was not being able to move. But he gave it a second shot as he put the shot of vodka on the table and rolled up the hem of Lucy's shirt. He let his fangs escape as he bit down on her right hip. Lucy winced at the pain as he started drinking some of her blood. After a few sips he pulled back and took the shot of vodka.

"That was amazing" he said as he whipped the blood off of his lips.

"Told you, don't you want to do some more?" Quinn said.

"Absolutely"

"Good so were doing some more know who wants to go next?"

"I'll go" Logan said as he stepped towards Hunter smiling. He looked at her in confusion, as if something was wrong.

"Now now now it would be much easier to do this drinking game if you girls didn't have any shirts on" he said smiling.

"I don't like were that's headed" Hunter said.

Logan grabbed onto the top of Hunters shirt where the V neck was and tugged and ripped right through the shirt. He made a clean line right down the middle of the shirt and when he was done he pulled from the bottom letting the shirt come right off, leaving Hunter in a dark blue bra. He then did the same thing to Lucy leaving her in a yellow bra. Quinn purred at the sight of Hunter being topless.

"Oh God keep it in your pants Quinn" Solange said rolling her eyes.

Logan then went around the tables and went back to Hunter.

"Well, well, well what do we have here" he said as he saw the two healing bite marks on Hunters stomach. He looked over his shoulder and smirked at Quinn.

"Oh don't give me that look, I know you do it with your girlfriend"

"Ya, the only thing is my girlfriend heals and doesn't show it; yours doesn't and prof that you do drink from her"

"Whatever man, just do your shots"

Logan leaned down right in the middle of Hunter's stomach an bite down. She snapped her eyes shut and locked her body muscles from the pain of the bite mark. Logan drank for a couple of seconds than pulled up took a shot of whiskey.

Quinn went next he took his time with Hunter as he caressed her face and brushed her hair with his fingers before leaning down in biting into the already made puncture marks. Quinn drank more than usual he took a few couple gulps as he caressed Hunter's stomach until he pulled back swallowing the blood and gasping for air, before he took a shot of Vodka.

"Solange your next" He said pointing at her.

"Now I am good I really don't want to drink from either of them"

"Why don't you drink from your boyfriend then?"

"Because I'm not in the mood right now so just let somebody else go" she said pissed.

"Wow, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning. Anyway Christabel you go"

"I'm not comfortable doing that so somebody else can go" she said stepping back.

"God none of you are any fun"

But before anybody could realize the hypnosis wore off of the girls as they jumped up from the table.

Hunter and Lucy ran around the kitchen into the living room to stand in front of the fireplace. " Man you girls are feisty" Nicholas said.

But before anybody could do anything else , Hunters eyes closed and she collapsed onto the floor.

**So I hope you guys like this chapter and remember to review. The 65th review gets a preview of Chapter 10.**

**Also BTW I wanted to let you guys know on how you the fans can influence the story. After this chapter anybody who reviews can put what they want to happen in the review. So you guys get to write what you want to see happen. And I will be doing this from now until the story ends. So when you review, say what you want to happen next and the most creative idea will be put into the 10th chapter. So remember to review and put your creative minds to work!**

**Xoxo **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hahahahaha chapter 10 and I could not be more excited. Now I was happy that a lot of you liked how I ended it, and now it's even better. So 70 reviews and only 30 more until 100 and I love you guys if you can get me to 100 reviews by the time this story is done. Which will be around chapter 13 or 14 so you guys better review.**

**Saturday Night Late**

**Enjoy!**

_But before anybody could do anything else , Hunters eyes closed and she collapsed onto the floor._

All the vampires rushed towards Hunter as she collapsed onto the floor whacking her head off the wooden floor.

"Oh my God Hunter are you alright" Solange said as she shook her shoulder's trying to get her wake up.

"She lost too much blood and she's unconscious somebody pick her up and put her on the couch" Marcus said as Quinn picked her up bridal style and rushed her over to the couch laying her down.

"What do we do if she's lost so much blood?!" Lucy almost screamed.

"Well if we patch her up and leave her be her blood will begin to regenerate and she will be fine in a few days" Marcus said as he took a blanket and put it on her.

"We don't have time for that" Quinn says as he brought his wrist up to his mouth and bit down on it letting a bite mark expose with blood starting to sprout from it.

"Quinn what are you doing?" Solange said as she stepped forward trying to stop him.

"This is what needs to be done she's not going to get better unless she has my blood"

"Quinn you have no idea what you're doing by doing this" Solange said as she stepped back a gruesome look on her face.

"Yes I do she's my girlfriend she's injured because of me and I am going to fix her" He said as he brought his wrists down upon Hunter's mouth. A couple seconds went by before Hunter started to suck on Quinn's wrist letting the blood seep into her mouth. It tasted like iron and metal as she continued to drink from his wrist before coughing up and sitting up gasping for air.

"Oh my god what happened?" She said as she looked around at the other vampires a confused look on her face. "What happened to me and why does my head hurt" she said groaning as she held her hand.

"Well how do I put this in a nice way" Duncan said. " Basically if you can remember we were doing the body and shots game and Quinn decided to take a little too much for you and after the Hypnos war off you and Lucy ran to the corner and because of all the blood lost that you lost you collapsed to the floor and then Quinn just gave you his blood to heal you" He finished with a smile.

"Wait Quinn you could've killed me?!" She almost screamed as she jumped up and tried to tackle him.

"Not kill kill you just kind of you know, drain you until you can't remember" He said as he ran around the room trying to run from Hunter.

"You still drink to the point where I was injured"

"If were considering bitting you, you being injured then you've been injured since like last month"

"That's not funny I'm going to kill you" She said she ran around the room trying to catch him.

"You got to catch me to kill me" He laughed as he ran more.

"God Quinn sometimes you just make me so mad" She screamed at him.

"Why are you getting so mad at the guy who just healed you from almost being dead?"

"That's because you almost killed me, Just because you saved my life doesn't mean I'm going to give you a pass considering you're the one who almost killed me and then had to save me"

"You should be thanking me right now" Quinn said as he ran around the room as Hunter chased him still.

"For what you almost killing me and then saving my life?"

"Well the saving part yes the killing part no"

"Is she really going to kill him?" Lucy said to Nicholas.

"Nah probably not she's just trying to get her anger out on somebody, and Quinn is her first target"

"I don't want her hurting him" Lucy said concerned as she snuggled up closer to Nicholas.

"Don't worry she won't get close enough to hurt him"

"I still can't believe it you almost killed me" she yelled.

"Hey in my defense I wasn't the only one that drank from you most of the guys here over the weekend have not just me" He said putting his arms up in defence.

"But you drinking last almost killed me hence you're the one that took the most"

"Okay fine I admit I did take a lot because I love the taste of your blood in my mouth" He said stopping in his tracks letting Hunter catch up to him.

"I don't care if you love my blood in your mouth you hurt me and you could seriously killed me" She said coming face-to-face with him.

"I know and I'm sorry for that. But your blood is really good and I'm not the only one who loves it" He said as he grabbed onto her hips pulling her closer to him as he whispered in her year. "I love you"

"I love you too even if you did try to kill me" She whispered back.

"So are we all good now you guys are trying to kill each other anymore?" Sebastian said.

"No I think were good now" Quinn said as he wrapped his arm around hundred waist pulling her closer.

"So I guess drinking is out of the request now so what you guys want to do?"

"I would say cuddling but I kind of know where that would definitely to" Logan said smirking at Isabeau.

"Well I have homework I need to get done" Lucy said as she tried to leave the room.

"Not a chance so lucky you're staying with us" Nicholas said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nipping at her ear.

"Do you want your face rearranged because I have no problem doing that if you call me lucky again" She said giving him a devil glare.

"Honey you can't rearrange my face"

"But I can break your nose I've done that before" She said smiling.

"Touché"

And before anybody could say anything else there was a knock at the door. Duncan went over and opened it revealing three men in suits.

"May I help you gentlemen" he said.

"Yes we're with the Helios-Ra academy. We are here to take Hunter Wild from you this moment"

**So what did you guys think and remember to review. I know this chapter is a little short but I'm really crammed on homework and I have my OSSLT coming up on Thursday so I'm trying to prepare for that. But I hope you guys like it and remember to review. So what will happen with Hunter and will the People take her away you're just going to have to wait till next chapter to find out. So remember to review review review review in order to get me to my hundred views love you guys XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11

**So here is chapter 11 and I am really excited for you guys to read it. So hope you enjoy! Also if you guys like the vampire diaries I have a new story for that coming out tonight as well so check my profile for that!**

**Enjoy!**

**Late Saturday Night**

_"We're here to take Hunter Wild immediately"_

"And why is that?" Quinn snarled as he stood in front of Hunter protecting him.

"Her presence is required at Helios-Ray academy, and it has come to our attention that she has been fed on"

"Now who said that?" Logan said questioning them.

"Vampires talk, we had some come to speak to us early Saturday morning. So we thought we would stop by and see for ourselves"

"Besides, for that why do they need her at the academy?"

"For exactly that, Duncan Drake."

"Wait, you know all of us?"

"Of course, we know everybody in your family"

"But back to the real issue at hand. She is required there because of the story that she is being fed on. And we have a good idea as to who has been feeding on her"

The man in the suite said as he looked at Quinn.

"Hunter Wild come here please"

Hunter stepped around Quinn and walked to stand in front of the men.

"Wrist please" he said.

Hunter turned her arm over and showed him, her wrist. He then inspected her stomach, neck and legs.

"As you gentleman can see she has not been drank from so there is no issue here"

"We'll not by her appearance, she has been fed from but keys just be sure. Hunter Wild tale a seat at the kitchen please"

Hunter slowly walked over and sat at the kitchen table, still in her bra from the body shots. The men in the suites strode over to her and reached into a bag pulling out a little remote control that had buttons on it, with a little screen. That also had a little tube coming out of it. The men turned Hunters arm over to expose her wrist and strapped a rubber bad around her elbow making her veins pop out.

The vampires in the room all gulped and turned there heads at her veins.

"What are you doing?" Quinn said snarling as he stepped forward flashing his fangs.

"Just testing her blood to make sure there isn't any vampire blood in it" One of the men said as he pulled the plastic tubing off revealing the needle.

"I don't do well with needles" Hunter said as she tried to get out of the chair.

"We don't care" He said as he pushed her back into the chair and shoved the needle into her arm the blood going up through the tube and into the little machine. Hunter winced at the pain and Quinn snarled at the gentleman as more blood went up to the tube and into the machine until it finally made and a beeping sound. The other guy took the needle out of Hunter's arm and took the elastic bland as the other one looked at the screen on the box.

"Well well she may not look like she was bitten but from the amount of vampire blood that's in her system it was used to cover up the bite marks. So whose blood is it and how did you know we were coming?"

"Nobody fed her our blood and we did not know you were coming, you were a complete surprise"

"That's funny because normally when someone tries to cure a human because of bite marks because they lost too much blood vampire blood is given. She had 7 ounces of vampire blood in her system which means somebody had to give it to her recently because it only took minutes for it to come up on the radar. So I am going to ask again who fed her vampire blood?"

"Okay you want to know the truth I fed her my blood" Quinn said smiling at the men.

"Quinn what are you doing?!" Whispered Lucy.

"Don't worry I know how to handle this" He said snarling at her.

"So you Quinn Drake gave her your blood?"

"Yes sir" He said smirking at them.

"Well according to our records" He said as he put the little box back into a bag and pulled out a folder instead. "You two have been together for now six months you met at the academy And you have been feeding on her for more than a month"

"That last part isn't true"Quinn said as he folded his arms over his chest with a stern look on his face.

"No?" One of the officers said with a questioning look on his face. " The radar can pick up anything from vampire blood to when bite marks were made and one of them was made over 3 1/2 weeks ago you're done"

"What do you mean by he's done?" Duncan said with a stern look on his face is well as he stepped up to stand beside Quinn looking at the officers.

"Your family has a treaty with the school that no feeding on humans. It has now been broken and judging by the bite marks on the little girl over there, You are all done.

"We will be contacting the Academy's vampire officers and they will be coming to take you away"

"To where?"

"To be killed"

"Not going to happen" Sebastian said as him Duncan and Marcus rushed at all three officers and grabbed each one by the neck. And threw them onto the floor their bags opening up and files falling onto the floor. Marcus then picked up two of them in the threw them across the room them smashing into the wall then crashing down on the floor. They groaned out in pain as they rolled over holding their ribs. Duncan then grabbed the other one by his neck and started choking him.

"Are you going to kill them?!" Solange yelled.

"Well considering they were going to kill us yes, we are going to kill them"

"You can't kill us" Mumbled the one man.

"And why not?" Sebastian said as he picked the other one up by his neck.

"Cause the other ones will come for you and they will indeed kill you"

"Don't care" they all said as all three of them snapped all there necks at once there body's falling, onto the ground with a thud.

"Guys come look at these" Lucy said. She had picked up four of the files that had fallen from the men's bag and was looking at them.

"What is it?" They said as they all came over and looked over her shoulder at the files.

"It's us. Ever single one of these files is us. They knew who we were, an they were coming to get us"

**So why we're men out for the drakes and girls? You'll have to wait till next Tuesday to find out. So as I said before if you like the vampire diaries check out my profile for a new story I'm doing!**

**Remember to review, and you'll see what happens next chapter!**

**Xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys so here is chapter 12 I hope you guys like it now for the last chapter I only got two reviews for that chapter and I feel almost as if I am boring you guys with this story now because it's just taking too long to finish so I really hope you guys review and give me a little bit more confidence and support in finishing the story thanks.**

_"It's us. Every single one of these files is us they knew who we were and they were coming to get us"_

"That's bullshit they weren't coming to get us" Quinn said a smug look on his face.

"Well then you look at these files yourself" Lucy said tossing them to him. Quinn looked them over and his face dropped from a smile to a frown line in seconds.

"Ehh ya guys, Lucy is right they were coming to get us"

"Told you!" Lucy said throwing her arms up in the air.

"God you guys, it's 2.30 in the morning. I'm tried can I go to bed now?" Hunter said wining.

"Yes but what are we going to do about the dead bodies?"

"I say would just leave them until tomorrow and then we can deal with them"

"So are we calling it bedtime?!" Hunter said getting excited.

"Yes we can all go to bed now". Logan said rolling his eyes.

"YES!" Hunter said running upstairs with Lucy hot on her trail.

"I have never seen her so excited to go to bed before" Quinn said.

"Yeah ladies don't get excited in bed with you to they" Nicholas said laughing.

"If you don't watch your mouth I'm going to bite that mouth off" He said pointing his finger at Nicholas.

"Oh bite me"

"Don't tempt me"

And with that everyone went upstairs to their rooms and fell asleep.

**Sunday afternoon 4 Al cock**

Lucy woke up and went downstairs as everybody filed in holding their heads and groaning from the morning.

"I hate mornings" Hunter said her eyes barely open.

Lucy glanced at the stove clock and gasped as her eyes shot open looking at the time again.

"Guys it's not the morning it's the afternoon it's past 4 o'clock and your guys parents are to be home at six we need to clean now!"

"What are we going to do about dead bodies?" Duncan said still shirtless as all the other Drakes were.

"Somebody has to bury them in the backyard and I'm not going to be the one who does it" Connor said holding his hands up in defence.

"Somebody just flip a coin or something then the others work on the living room. There is still like 30 empty bottles of alcohol around here and if my parents come home to that it's not going to be pretty"

"Find you and me Markus flip a coin heads has to go do it. Call it"

"Tails" Marcus said as Sebastian flipped the coin. He caught it flipped it over and looked.

"Dammit" Sebastian cursed as the coin showed heads. So he put the coin down rushed out to the backyard grabbed a shovel and began digging holes in the ground.

"Where is Hunter?" Quinn said looking around as he went up the staircase into a hallway and saw Connor feeding off of her.

"What the hell man?" Quinn said yelling at Connor.

"What I can't work on an empty stomach" He said pulling back from Hunter's wrist wiping the blood off of his mouth.

"And she can't work at all without her blood. Do you remember what happened last night when she collapsed because of blood loss yeah and I had to give her my blood that's because I didn't want anybody feeding off of her again.

"Relax she's going to be fine"

"Whatever" Quinn said as he walked over to Hunter and pulled her side. "I need you and Lucy to go get dressed and change so you hide the bite marks okay?"

"Okay" she said as she called Lucy upstairs, and they went into there bedroom to change.

An hour later the alcohol bottles had been cleaned up the bodies were buried and Hunter and Lucy were covered up so you could see the bite marks. Just as they were finishing cleaning up the boys heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Guys are parents are home"

**So I hope you guys liked it I know it's really really really short but I have a huge biology test to study for Thursday and I didn't want to leave this any longer for you guys so I hope you enjoyed it and like I said at the beginning please review to help me finish this chapter just to give me some confidence that people are still reading this and they're still interested and they liked it please and thank you.**

**Xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last chapter, boooooooooooooooooo I hate to end it but the last four months have been awesome and so have you guys! So this is really short but I hope you guys like. **

_"Guys our parents are home"_

Everybody scrambled around trying to make everything look the same. The window was replaced, the girls bite marks were covered, the ashes were cleaned up, the alcohol was gone and Lucy's blood was out of the carpet.

They all stood side by side like they did when there parents left just as they walked in and set there bags on the floor, everybody greeting them with a smile.

"So" Helena said as she put her bags down and crossed her arms over her chest as she walked towards the boys and girls.

"How was the weekend?"

"Nothing special, we did really nothing"

Oh ya nothing.

**REVIEW **


End file.
